


Star

by bansheegirl43



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - SlaveTale (Undertale), But i will try to make this a slowburn, Details on when monsters were released from the underground will be revealed in story, NO PROMISES THO, OC has issues speaking, OC is a monster, Science Experiments, She is kinda like a dog/wolf in a sense, She will prob be out of lab in second or third chapter, Social Experiments, Star is a monster, and at first doesn't understand english, because i suck at slowburns, but still a fox with their territorial crying noise. no clue what that's called.
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-04
Updated: 2019-02-04
Packaged: 2019-10-22 12:04:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17662295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bansheegirl43/pseuds/bansheegirl43
Summary: “Llllaaammmbpp.” He laughs lightly, him making her blush in embarrassment.He points at a clock, and she blushes further, stuttering out, “C-c-glawwwck?” He laughs harder, having to bend over slightly at how hard he was laughing while clutching his stomach.~A fox with amnesia. I love animals, and stories about a new you and such.





	1. What A Lucky Fox!

The person gasps, waking up with a start, instantly sitting up and looking around, alert from a nightmare that they can’t remember. They spot a person in the chair next to their bed, and they let out a short scream, scrambling backwards. Their legs weren’t much help for some reason- it feels odd. They jump in surprise when they press a button on the side of their hip, and the stranger instantly stand, walking out the thick glass door, closing it closely behind them. They look around, breathing rapid, as they notice that they are surrounded by glass walls that are thick and obviously sturdy. Their pupils shrink when they notice that there is more people watching them through the glass.

 

They pull back their lips in a grimace as the supposed leader straightens their lab coat (how do they know what he’s wearing?) and speaks into this thing in his hands, and his voice speaks through their room. They flinch at the sound of his voice, whimpering, face turning more into a grimace. It’s then they look down, and realizes they are very.. furry.

 

They scream, scrambling backwards, their scared mind not processing the fact that this is their body quite yet. The thin blanket tangles around their legs, and they stop to observe their legs curiously. They slowly untangle their legs, flinching whenever they spot something too fast. Their fur is a nice pure white, and as they look at their paws, they notice that the got blue-ish gray ‘gloves’. They reveal their legs, and flinch when they realize they got digitigrade legs that have the same-colored socks.

 

When they look down, they realize they are naked, not that there is anything to hide except fur. Their chest is just a poof of fur, and their other area didn’t have any defining gender thingy. They look up as they hear the stranger speak again, and sees that they are watching them with curiosity. They tilt her head, confusion evident on their face. The doctors (how do I know what they are?!) sigh in disappointment, cutting off the thing that lets them hear them and talking amongst each other.

 

They whimper, upset they cannot understand them. They curl into a little ball, hugging their legs to their fluffy chest, tears pricking their eyes. They can spot a snout pointing out between their eyes, and that makes the tears come in even faster. Great- not only were they unable to understand these people- they couldn’t remember their name, their gender, or anything really.

 

They look up as the door opens, tears sliding down their face. The leader was walking in, a face of determination clear. They shiver in fear, attempting to move backwards and further away from him.

 

He ignores it, grabbing their arm rather roughly yet gently and pulling them closer. They let out a yelp, forcefully put in his lap as he sits in the chair beside their bed they were in. It’s then they realize how small they are- three ft. And the man was at least double their height.

 

The strange doctor rubs away their tears, shushing the furred creature gently. He says some words they don’t understand, but honestly can’t help but feel something sticks out of their spine start wagging. They look back behind themselves in surprise, and spot a tail- they suddenly know what gender and animal they are.

 

She is a fox. She finds that funny for some reason- but anyways. She realizes that the other doctors were watching her warily, saying something to the doctor carrying her. She grips onto the doctor’s turtleneck, glaring at the other doctors.

 

The doctor carrying her pulls back slightly, and she whimpers, clinging to him. A chuckle rings out from him, and she relaxes when he doesn’t continue attempting to pull back. He starts petting her skull, and she nudges her snout into his hand, smiling softly. Another chuckle, and he says some words to his friends quietly, and one of them takes a uncertain step forward. She starts crying, which sounds like a dog whimper but more aggressive, getting territorial. She nips warningly at the doctor as they reach their hand to pet her, thinking they were going to hurt her or her human.

 

The human pulls back almost instantly, stepping back with the other doctors. She growls subconsciously, glaring at them as she clings to the person. She doesn’t know why she is so clingy to this doctor, but she doesn’t care.

 

The human holding her chuckles yet again, petting her skull, continuing on conversing with the others. The others kept saying a certain word that caught her human’s attention, so she assumed that was his name.

 

She tries to mouth it out, before putting sound behind her mouthing. It was easier than she thought for a fox, yet still very difficult. She howls slightly as she says, “Serrrrgeee!!” They stop talking in shock, her human pulling back slightly to stare at her in surprise.

 

He points at himself, saying, “Serge?” She nods, and howls his name again. She struggled a little less this time to say his name, and he seems to be in glee that she can say his name. He repeats his name over and over, his smile wide. “Serge! Serge! Serge!”

 

She howls with him, ignoring the other doctors in favor of Serge. He then points at her, saying a word she didn’t understand. She tilts her head, curiously watching as he repeats the motion. She soon realizes he’s saying her name. She mouths it out uncertainly, before sounding it out slowly.

 

“Sssss-ttarrrrr..” She sounded very uncertain, but Serge smiles encouragingly, so she repeats herself, more certain. “Ss-tarr!!” He says some words, before saying her supposed name again.

 

She tries to repeat what he said, still unsure of what it means. “MYYY NAMMM ISH S-TARRR!!” She howls loudly, startling them all except her human. He was smiling proudly, patting her head. He says some words to her, which was some sort of praise. She smiles, even though she can’t understand him quite.

 

She is so excited to learn.

 

* * *

 

Star is curled up in the blankets, glaring out of the shadows of them at the doctor in front of her. It was bath time, and she refused to go. Wet fur was so heavy, and she did not enjoy getting bathed by anyone except her human. Yes, this human is one of the nicer ones, but they were still not Serge.

 

She growls lowly when they try to pull the blanket from her, and they instantly retract, well aware of her sharp teeth according to the many bite marks they had from their previous attempts. They say some things to her, and she growls even louder, not bothering to decipher what they said.

 

The human sighs, and exits the glass room, probably fetching some help or giving up. She relaxes and instantly lets her growling stop. She closes her eyes, thinking she could catch some sleep while she waits for the next annoyance.

 

* * *

 

 

She wakes up to being unraveled from her blanket nest, and she yelps, pulling back on her blanket blindly. Her sleepy, tired grip was weak however and the blanket was easily pulled out of her paws.

 

She yowls miserably when she looses the blanket, and looks up to see two doctors. She does not recognize them right away, so she growls lowly, her fur ruffling as she glares at them.

 

The first human scoffs, smacking her on the head, making her yelp in surprise. She scrambles backwards, and the second human walks forward, grabbing one of her legs roughly. She tries to pull it out of his grip, but fails miserably when his grip only tightens.

 

She reluctantly stops moving, hoping that will get him to lessen on his very tight grip. Her rapid breathing is the only sound other than their conversing, and they sounded upset about something. The first human says something, with a voice of concern, making the second human yell something at him.

 

She flinches at the yelling, as the hold on her leg only tightens. Dust flakes off of her leg, making both the humans stop to stare at her in shock. They whisper to each other in hushed tones, and the second human experimentally digs his fingers into her leg. She yowls, clenching her eyes shut, as even more dust flakes from her leg.

 

Suddenly, a third familiar voice was yelling, who seemed to be coming closer very fast. They seemed upset that the fox was getting hurt. She balls her paws into fists at the yelling, and with a sharp tug, releases her leg from the human. She opens her eyes to glare at them, only subtly surprised to see Serge who was probably telling them to let go of her.

 

She glares harshly at them, and they were frozen still, staring into her eyes in shock. She growls, showing her teeth, biting the air a few times to make her point clear.

 

The two humans gulp nervously, then turn tail, running past Serge and out the room. Star instantly relaxes, going limp on the bed. Serge gasps, going up to her, carefully cradling her leg. He curses softly, and Star smiles weakly, knowing a curse word when they hear it. Serge carefully inspects the leg, confusion on his face as he spots dust. He has a long day ahead of him, that’s for sure.

 

* * *

 

 

A few days after that incident, Serge has been around Star more, probably worried some people will try to hurt her. Star recovered swiftly after some food, and she even started learning words. Right now, she was learning how to walk with digitigrade legs. Her steps were uncertain and wobbly, and she had o be helped by Serge specifically because she didn’t trust anyone else. While they idly walk around her room, Serge points out various objects, saying what they are.

 

The matter of Star repeating those words was a different story, however. It was obvious she struggled to speak properly, her words slurred and dramatically sounded out. So for most words, she can’t say correctly. Serge does find it amusing, however.

 

He points at a lamp, her knowing what the word was already. He must want her to say it again. She flicks her tail in annoyance, mouthing it out a little while before putting sound behind her lips. “Llllaaammmbpp.” He laughs lightly, him making her blush in embarrassment.

 

He points at a clock, and she blushes further, stuttering out, “C-c-glawwwck?” He laughs harder, having to bend over slightly at how hard he was laughing while clutching his stomach. She smiles softly at him, but he doesn’t notice, too busy laughing his butt off.

 

What a lucky fox she was.


	2. Outside

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Star goes outside for the first time.

She howls, and howls, and howls. Serge pats her head, silently telling her to stop. She stops instantly, but continues whimpering and crying as she stares at the two _armored_   _strangers_ in front of her.

 

He smiles weakly, and nods to the men. He says some words to them, and turns to her, smiling brighter this time. She whimpers, but gets up with the help of his hand. She watches the strangers in front of her, and Serge points at them, saying a word.

 

She repeats it uncertainly, still nervous around the two. "Gawwwrdss." Neither of the guards say or react anything, and she smiles nervously up at the proud looking Serge. He says some words to her, which she recognizes enough to repeat. "Gewd gurl?" He chuckles, nodding, repeating himself patiently. He leads her down the hall, the guards following behind them as he speaks to her. He points up and down the hallway, saying a word.

 

"Haalllweyy." He nods, confirming her curiosity. She smiles, proud of herself. She sure is enjoying learning these words. She is snapped out of her thoughts with a gentle nudge to her side, and she looks up to see Serge smiling down at her. He continues leading her around the building, naming out the things they pass by and her repeating it like a parrot.

 

They finally reach the front doors, and she blinks at the brightness. Her eyes adjust surprisingly fast, though. It looks so.. bright and natural outside. She slowly steps forward, letting her grip on Serge go slack in shock. She spots a vehicle in front of the hospital, and looks around in shock. There were buildings surroundings the area, vehicles speeding by, and much more. Almost too much for her to comprehend.

 

She looks up as Serge says something to her, and she tilts her head, curious. He repeats himself, pointing at the vehicle. She gulps nervously, and repeats him hesitantly. "Leeehhhmooo." The newly realized limo opens two back doors, one presumably for the guards and the other for her and her human. She shakes out some loose fur, letting it fall on the sidewalk as she hasn't shed in awhile. She follows Serge to the limo, going in before him. Star watches as the guards follow closely behind, the doors closing behind them. Star looks around the inside of the limo, and finds it was quite boring.

 

She looks outside the black tinted windows, but gives up trying to look out when all she saw was black. She looks back at Serge as he says something to the guards, and her and her human get engaged in a conversation.

 

She was excited to go do outside things.

 

* * *

 

 

She climbs out the limo, looking around as she does so. She stumbles, but Serge swiftly catches her, saving her from a possible scrape of dust. She continues looking around, and spots some.. animals? That were like her only none were foxes? A bipedal cat creature walks by with a blinking collar, and she watches them curiously. She absentmindedly rubs at her own neck, wondering why she didn't have a strange device around her neck if she was like them.

 

In fact, people were giving her surprised and unsure looks, some looking at her in awe while others disgust or fear. Serge quickly leads her inside, and she struggles to keep up with him. She stumbles into him as he quickly turns around to catch her when he feels her trip. "Shorrry.." She murmurs, just loud enough for only him to hear. Her ears are pinned back, nervousness taking over.

 

He simply smiles, and says, "It's ok." She looks at him in surprise, not knowing how she knows those words. He doesn't seem to notice, too busy looking around the store. She turns, and spots what he was scowling at. He mutters some things under his breath, before carefully leading her down the store aisles while ordering one of the guards to apparently stay by the door. The other guard follows them a good few feet away, and she looks around, ignoring the occasional stranger.

 

Star spots collars and several different kinds of food, and she tilts her head like a confused dog, and Serge chuckles. He looks at the collars, while she just looks at the meat section near the collars in the small store. She spots turkey, pork.. _chicken_. She doesn't know how she knows what they are, but she was also taught how to read some while in that hospital. She was better at reading than anything else, really. She also was able to stand without help, maybe even walk a bit.

 

Serge gasps, and she turns to see him picking up a blue-ish gray colored collar, which looks like a dog collar. She walks over to him, and sees that there is a ring to put a tag. Star feels the inside of the material with the pads of her paws, and it feels incredibly soft. Serge says a word to her, and she repeats it confusedly. "Cawler?" He nods, and walks with her to near the front of the store.

 

They stop by some machine, and he presses some buttons, and after a bit of waiting for something, a circle-shape tag with a star engraved on it pops out of the machine. She yelps, hiding behind Serge in surprise. He chuckles, patting her head before picking up the tag with a cloth. He carries it to the register area, and talks to the nervous looking man behind the register. Why was the man nervous? She had no idea, but he kept stealing glances at her, paling a bit each time.

 

After he pulls out some card and swipes it in the machine, and pushing a few buttons, he says bye to the stranger and leads her out of the store and into the limo as swift as possible. He helps her in first, then gets in after her. Star watches as the guards get in patiently, and she relaxes once the doors are closed. She snuggles into Serge's side, and he chuckles, wrapping his arm around her loosely and saying some words to her. She closes her eyes, just about ready to take a nice relaxing nap.

 

* * *

 

 

She wakes up to gentle shaking, and she lifts her head to see the guards standing out the limo, same with Serge. She is lead out by him, and once she steps out, she gapes at the sight in front of her. A two story house with creme walls and many windows, and a beautiful large yard. She looks at Serge, seeing him smiling down at her. He says one word, and she repeats it. "Home."

 

She looks back at the house, and yelps when Serge eagerly tugs her to the front door, opening it after unlocking it. Once she saw the inside, she blinked in shock. The first thing she realized is that there is an archway leading to the kitchen, and the living room, which is off to the right, had a nice white couch and a flatscreen tv. Keep heading right, and a hallway with three doors before the stairs is seen. She then spends the whole time of the rest of the day exploring the house.

 

...

 

She is curled up in a ball on the couch, watching the tv curiously. Serge followed her around the whole time, pointing out items and naming them. She would repeat them eagerly, and she was so exhausted that she couldn't stand up without stumbling. She looks up as Serge sits down next to her, after sending the guards off. Star sees the collar with the tag attached, and one of her ears flick in the air. She looks back up at the uncertain Serge, who was whispering 'sorry' quietly.

 

He carefully puts the collar around her neck, and she fiddles with the tag when he pulls back. It was obvious that this was not a happy or good moment, so she stayed silent, while turned back to the tv. They are silent for the rest of the night.

 

* * *

 

 

Star looks in the mirror in shock, never seeing herself before. Apparently, there was a blue-ish gray star right over her left eye, looking very natural. She couldn't believe she went a month without knowing of the star over her eye. She looks back behind her through the mirror, and sees the living room, with Serge still passed out on the couch. He was stretched out, his clothing all wrinkled. She would have put a blanket over him, or snuggle into him, but it was quite warm currently. Didn't want to overheat him.

 

Her ears pin back as she sees the collar, and she fiddles with the tag, thinking of how apologetic he seemed to put the collar on her. Her thoughts drift to the monster she saw with the machine collar around their neck, and she yet again wonders why she doesn't have the same thing. She looks back at Serge as she hears him snort awake, and smiles weakly at him when he spots her.

 

He smiles back, pointedly ignoring the collar. He sits up, and brings out a phone, tapping on it for a bit before calling someone. He presses it to his ear, as he stands up and heads to his bedroom. Star sits on the couch while she waits for him, because it is obvious he is planning something. After ten minutes, there was a knock at the door, and her human is heard rushing down the hall, and once he comes around the corner, is seen just barely sliding a turtleneck over his body. He fast walks to the front door, yelling, "One moment!"

 

She blinks, wondering who was at the door. When he opens it, he gasps, forcing out a smile. He says some words to the stranger out the door, and she looks up just as they come in. A human stranger is seen, and a skeleton is following behind them with a blinking collar. He had a scowl somehow on his face, and she tilts her head, swinging her legs idly as she looks at them. The skeleton's gaze shoots around, scanning the area, before landing on Star.

 

She flinches at his angry gaze, which softens when they realize what they were doing. Her ears are pinned back, and she lets out a growl in fear. The stranger human smacks the back of the skeleton's head, probably scolding him with their tone of voice. The skeleton only grunts, glaring daggers at their human. Her human walks up to her, patting her head as he talks. She wags her tail slightly as she hears the words 'good girl' in the sentences he says. Her ears perk up in interest when the female human talks again, and the humans walk down the hall, probably to leave them to 'chat'.

 

The skeleton watches where they left for a moment, before glancing back at the fox. The fox was staring at him in annoyance, and he sighs, walking over and sitting as far as he could from her, more for Star's sake. He observes her collar, and she huffs, crossing her arms as she glares daggers at him.

 

He speaks, which is a deep baritone, and seems to be asking her a question. She frowns, upset she cannot understand english. She then remembers to say what Serge told her to say whenever this happened. She speaks, her voice still making her words over dramatic. "I caaaan'tttt speeek engleesh verr will." He nods, seeming slightly surprised but seems to be lost in thought. He looks around, and finds a paper and pencil nearby.

 

He grabs it, writing down experimentally and showing it to her. She reads it, and smiles weakly as she hands it back to him, nodding.

 

'can you read?'

 

He writes down some more, giving it back to her.

 

'why aren't you able to speak english? as far as i'm aware, monsters are able to atleast understand it. except maybe a froggit or somethin.'

 

She tilts her head. What's a froggit? And monster? Is that what she was? The skeleton frowns at her confusion, taking back the paper and scribbling down some more.

 

'do you not know what you are? where were you when we broke out of the underground?'

 

She hums, thinking of how to speak this out. "Alweys serrrrface. Alweys hospeeetal. Cawwwwnfusedddd!!!" She howls her words at the end, a little too loud for the skeleton's liking, according to his shushing. He writes down some more, quickly giving it back to her once he's done.

 

'quiet! i don't want either of us getting into trouble for talking.'

 

She tilts her head as she reads, and she speaks again, much quieter. "No me like my human. Tey niiiiice. Serrrrge 's niiiice." The skeleton tilts his head, observing her curiously. "Nam? Mahhh namm ish S-ttarrrr." He chuckles, saying one word. She tilts her head, asking curiously, "Shanssh?" He chuckles again, saying it again while nodding.

 

She smiles brightly, and with a leap, tackle hugs the skeleton monster. "Shanssh!!!" He grunts, letting her tackle hug him and wrapping an arm around her so she doesn't fall. There was the sound of footsteps rushing down the hallway, and he freezes, his eye lights vanishing (when were they re-appeared?) and himself glaring at his human. Star turns slightly, her tail still wagging rapidly, and smiles at Serge. She nudges Sans' skull, her way of giving attention. "Shanssh ish niiiiceee. S-tarr liek Shanshh!" Sans' human watches them curiously, while Serge was too shocked to do anything.

 

Sans chuckles, saying something to her, and she turns to him, repeating what he said eagerly. "Tanks!" He chuckles, smiling down at the fox with a smirk. So she was like a parrot, huh? No wonder she knows only so many words. She was 'owned' by a doctor, after all.

 

Serge chuckles, snapping Sans out of his daze as he pulls Star off Sans. Star doesn't seem to mind, so Sans took that as a sign that she trusted her 'owner'. Sans hesitantly smiles at the doctor, and he smiles back, them having a silent agreement. Sans' human smiles, seeming happy with something. They approach Sans, and he freezes, going stiff as he glares at the person who owned him. She fiddles with his collar, before telling it of his new owner, Serge.

 

Sans looks at her in shock, before simply leaning back against the couch, showing no other reaction. Hopefully this human is nice like Star says. Star wags her tail eagerly, probably wanting to pounce on him again, but Serge's hand on her shoulder has her refraining from doing so.

 

The stranger that was Sans' human says some words to Serge, before walking out the door- without Sans? She tilts her head curiously, and Sans noticed, picking up the pencil and paper, writing down his answer to her silent question.

 

'i'm staying with you for awhile.'

 

She _squeals_  when she reads it, and tackle hugs him to the ground, making him grunt in pain and surprise. Serge busts out laughing once he reads the written words, and that Star is babbling like crazy. Sans is trying his best to understand her broken words and grammar, and the image was just hilarious.

 

She smiles brightly, excited to have a fellow.. monster?


End file.
